PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - Overall The Duke University Claude D. Pepper Older Americans Independence Center (Duke OAIC) will provide intellectual leadership, innovation, interdisciplinary research strategies, translational approaches, development of early investigators and a collaborative spirit in its theme: to understand and optimize physiologic reserve and physical resilience in older adults. The specific aims of the Duke OAIC are to support an integrated research program in our theme; to develop and evaluate new methods that advance the field of reserve and resilience; to develop the next generation of researchers who will become leaders in aging research related to the our theme; and to support pilot studies that lead to more definitive research studies related to our theme. The Duke OAIC has an experienced Leadership and Administrative Core in place that will direct OAIC activities. The Duke OAIC supports a Research Education Component (REC), Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) and three resource cores: Molecular Measures Core, Physical Measures Core, and Analysis Core. The resource cores provide collaborative support to several externally funded projects, development projects, REC Scholars and PESC pilot studies. In addition, the Molecular Measures Core will develop new molecular profiling and systems pathway analyses to evaluate cellular, tissue and organ resiliencies and identify resilient phenotypes. The Physical Measures Core will develop innovative measurement approaches to resilience at the person level and support an annual Health Innovations Technology competition. The Analysis Core will develop and disseminate new biostatistical analytic methodologies to advance the study of resilience. The REC will coordinate delivery of an aging research curriculum to early investigators across the University through a network called the Duke Community of Scholars in conjunction with the Duke Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) and provide a structure for individualized aging research mentorship. The PESC will facilitate the highest caliber pilot studies related to our theme. The Duke OAIC will use several innovative mechanisms to facilitate career development and enhancement of research capabilities, including the Data Integration Working Group, Research Colloquia on Reserve and Resilience, Pepper Scholars Program, Intervention Development for Elderly Adults (IDEA) workshops, the Pilot Studies workshops, Functional Assessment and Ambulatory Activity Monitoring workshops, Disparities Research Curriculum, shared research education and pilot studies with the CTSA, and inclusion of community representatives in the pilot study selection process.